


Love the way you lie

by Kotokoshka



Series: Heartattack [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встретив Дениса Черышева, Гари Невилл заработал сердечный приступ в сорок лет, а потом умер в пещере, полной "летучих мышей". И все это всего лишь за несколько гребаных недель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the way you lie

**Author's Note:**

> Eminem ft. Rihanna – Love The Way You Lie  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2fttIQH_A4 - тот самый момент.  
> У их отношений теперь есть название - heartattack  
> Обложка от Alex D. https://pp.vk.me/c630131/v630131239/297f6/n7wvuMPmGFc.jpg

You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe when you're with them?

«Это самый безумный поступок, который я когда-либо совершал», — думал Гари, пытаясь устроиться в неудобном кресле самолета. Его спина и задница, привыкшие к комфортабельным мягким сидениям первого класса, противно ныли, гарантируя, что после продолжительного перелета из привычно дождливого Манчестера в не по-весеннему солнечную Пальма-де-Майорку мышцы будут болеть как минимум дня два. Пусть тебе в душе до сих пор двадцать, организм после сорока стремительно начинает дряхлеть, а если ты еще и бывший футболист, по разным причинам пренебрегающий спортзалом после завершения карьеры (прибавь к этому просиживание штанов на Sky, прикидываясь экспертом всех экспертов), то скорость превращения в старую развалину прямо пропорциональна скорости твоего передвижения по полю лет эдак пятнадцать назад.  


Ему опять досталось место возле туалета. Уже в третий раз провидение непрозрачно намекало, что, мол, ты сам знаешь, где твое место, будто бы Гари без упорно повторяющегося указания Вселенной мог об этом забыть. Забудешь тут, когда даже из дома выйти нельзя без сочувствующего взгляда жены. Эмма совсем не умела подбирать правильные слова для утешения, поэтому предпочитала печально смотреть на своего мужа, тщательно шнурующего кроссовки для бега. Как будто ему так важна длина болтающихся шнурков и аккуратность бантика.  
Важнее была редкая возможность оказаться в одиночестве. Вернувшись в Манчестер, Гари очень много времени проводил с дочерьми: строил дома из Лего, переодевал кукол, разговаривал мультяшным писклявым голосом за здоровенную зебру из «Мадагаскара», которую на их «испанское» новоселье притащил Фил. Эта зебра с выпученными глазами была единственным и очень раздражающим напоминанием о Валенсии, но избавиться от плюшевого урода было смерти подобно; девочки почему-то полюбили эту чудовищную зверюгу, обозвали ее Филом и повсюду таскали с собой. Гари так часто коротило при виде игрушки, что Эмма даже предложила купить ему успокоительное, но он сослался на переизбыток кофеина. И острый недостаток нервных клеток, но об этом Гари предпочел умолчать.  
Именно после эпизода с таблетками он снова начал бегать по вечерам.  
Сначала это было похоже на подготовку к марафону: он высчитывал суточную норму километров, прокладывал маршрут, чтобы по дороге были питьевые фонтанчики, цеплял на руку пульсометр… Но со временем Гари стал замечать, что он не следит за правильностью дыхания, а просто бежит, куда глаза глядят, и плевал он на фонтанчики и зашкаливающий пульс, причиной которого был вовсе не бег.  
Он бежал так, будто бы хотел добраться до другой планеты. До этой планеты было четырнадцать часов пути с пересадкой на долбанной Майорке, три выпитые чашки кофе, одна ночевка в первой попавшейся дешевой гостинице, одна пара огромных солнечных очков даже в дождь и полупустая сумка с все теми же кроссовками.

«Нет, это третий по счету самый безумный поступок в моей жизни», — снова подумал Гари, кое-как устроившись в кресле. До взлета оставалось минут двадцать, поэтому он решил, что неплохо было бы позвонить брату. Они не разговаривали уже три дня, что для Невиллов было в новинку, но Фил был целиком погружен в работу с новым главным тренером, а Гари отвлекать его не хотел.  
— Слушаю, — непривычно отрывисто бросил Фил. Гари, намереваясь сказать какую-нибудь привычную глупость, так и застыл с открытым ртом.  
— Хэй, это я. Как обстановка?  
В ответ послышался прерывистый вздох, словно Фил не желал обсуждать дела клуба со своим братом, который в такие моменты из родственника превращался в «бывшего тренера».  
«Бывший». Какое мерзкое слово, будто ты второй сорт.  
— Нормально. Все нормально. Устал сегодня, Пако никого не щадит. Мы Лас Пальмасу проиграли, ну, ты видел, наверное.  
Гари не мог признаться, что не видел. Раньше он всегда следил за успехами брата, но теперь он просто не мог себя заставить включить чертов телевизор или залезть в Интернет. Лучше ничего не знать.  
— Да, видел… Хуевая была игра.  
Рядом громко звякнуло электронное табло с надписью «пристегните ремни», заглючило, наверное, но Фил успел узнать звук.  
— Ты в самолете? Куда собрался?  
— Да так… По делам, — туманно пояснил Гари, проклиная все дешевые авиакомпании и Rynair в частности. Блять, не могли починить сраное табло.  
— По каким делам? Куда тебя опять понесло? — сердитым голосом спросила трубка. Корпус телефона противно нагрелся, ладонь почему-то стала мокрой. Гари прижал плечом мобильный и поскреб пальцами по джинсам.  
— Гари?  
Мысли заметались в голове, как испуганные птицы: что сказать? Признаться, что он летит в Валенсию? Соврать, что его пригласил Питер? Твою мать, надо было сначала подумать, а потом уже звонить.  
— Гари, ты здесь?  
На соседнее кресло уселся какой-то здоровенный усатый мужик, и Гари сбросил звонок, радуясь, что теперь есть законная отмазка от разговора. Но не тут-то было — телефон громко звякнул. Мужик неприязненно покосился в сторону Гари, который так и не снял очки и бейсболку. Невилл натянул козырек ниже и отвернулся к пыльному иллюминатору.  
«Какого хера?».  
«Я не могу говорить, здесь люди».  
«Где — здесь?».  
«В самолете».  
«Я понял, что не в поезде! Ты летишь в Валенсию?».  
Лаконичное «Да», позволяющее Филу выругаться таким трехэтажным матом, что у всех мимопроходящих уши свернутся в трубочку.  
«Гари, блять…».  
После смски телефон завибрировал, выскальзывая из влажных ладоней.  
— Так, послушай меня. Ничего не говори. Ключ у тебя есть, Джули приедет через два дня. И умоляю, давай без фокусов и использованных презервативов в ванной. Твое счастье, что я тогда приехал раньше, иначе выписал бы тебе пизды. И выключи сигнализацию. В нашей спальне не трахаться, валите в гостевую. И мусор вынеси, раз уж припрешься.  
Гари вздохнул, вжимаясь спиной в шершавое потертое кресло. Перед носом висела табличка с инструкцией о том, как правильно надевать спасательный жилет при экстренной посадке на воду — развернуть, напялить, застегнуть. Жаль, что ярко-оранжевое уродство нельзя использовать в качестве средства спасения, если к херам разваливается твоя жизнь. Произведение текстильной промышленности пополам с полиэтиленом вряд ли поможет хоть как-то склеить отваливающиеся куски, прилепить обратно просранную карьеру футбольного эксперта, отшвырнуть подальше попытку поиграть в тренера, заклеив образовавшуюся дыру парой десятков успешных эфиров MNF.  
— Издай хоть какой-нибудь звук, чтоб я понял, что ты меня услышал.  
tab>Гари изобразил нечто среднее между «иди на хуй» и «спасибо», мысленно уже в который раз называя брата «покровителем педиков». У них это было заезженной до зубовного скрежета шуткой, ноги которой росли из времен Юнайтед, только предысторию уже никто не помнил. Они повторяли ее даже в присутствии жен. Эмма и Джули считали, что это смешно.  
Да. Обоссаться можно, как смешно, если учесть процент правды в этом словосочетании.

***

Фил бросил телефон на газон и облокотился спиной об ограждение, пропахивая пяткой траву до самой земли. Уже практически приросший к руке планшет дернулся сенсорным экраном и высветил фотографию угрюмого Гари из какой-то очередной обличающей статьи. Как же они достали, эти журналюги, сил никаких нет. То сначала Нуну, теперь Гари… Пако следующий, не иначе. После Лас Пальмаса завод по производству статейного дерьма заработал с новой силой, будто воздуха вдохнул после увольнения Невилла-старшего.  
Фил в глубине души был рад, что Валенсия опять проиграла, хоть это уже Гари не обелит. Но зато первый блин Айерстана вышел не то что комом, а просто бесформенной кучей хрен пойми, чего — сами себе привезли пенальти, а потом еще и забили в свои же ворота, спасибо Мустафи, будь он неладен. Теперь только голову пеплом посыпать остается, очередной провал.

Гари с фотографии глядел исподлобья, с таким выражением лица, словно в момент фотографирования он думал «Нахер я ушел с телевидения?». Этот снимок, сделанный на матче с Барселоной, с радостью растиражировали всевозможные газеты, журналы, даже еженедельники по вязанию и садоводству.  
Фил смотрел на фотографию и вспоминал, как он глядел в это изможденное лицо напротив, когда они сидели в каком-то обшарпанном баре на самой окраине Валенсии — домой Гари ехать не мог, а в приличном заведении просто боялся показаться. Гари пил один стакан за другим, молча. Не произнося ни единого слова, только сверлил глазами Фила, будто пытался в его не менее замученном лице отыскать причину происходящего кошмара.  
— Гари, я… — попытался начать разговор Фил, но без толку. Гари чуть шевельнул рукой, показывая, что не намерен обсуждать что бы то ни было. Поняв, что никакой беседы не получится, Фил ушел к стойке и взял себе пива, плюнув на правила безопасности и теоретическую встречу с блюстителями правил дорожного движения. Нужно было расслабиться.  
В итоге, они надрались так, что не могли самостоятельно дойти до машины. Если Гари еще кое-как передвигался, то Фил вообще ни черта не соображал, с трудом смог выяснить адрес, чтобы вызвать такси, и, наконец, транспортироваться домой.  
Покачиваясь, они стояли на тротуаре в ожидании такси. Фил тоскливо поглядел на свою «Ауди», которую пришлось бросить в незнакомом районе, лелея надежду, что за ночь с ней ничего не случится, разве что колеса снимут, да.  
— Стыдобища какая, — пробормотал Фил, оборачиваясь и видя, как Гари усаживается задницей на бордюр, — вставай, мать твою, яйца отморозишь.  
— На хуй иди, — отмахнулся Гари, сосредоточенно копаясь в кармане куртки. — Твою мать, где они…  
— Ты что там… — Фил подавился последним словом, потому что Гари достал сигареты. Долбанный «Lucky strike», название, которое в свете последних событий звучало, как изощренное издевательство.  
— Ты охренел что ли? — попытка отобрать у Гари курево закончилась позорным приземлением на коленки и треском рвущейся джинсы. Проклиная все на свете и повторяя «Блять, Джули меня убьет», Фил со стоном отодрался от асфальта, косясь на безучастного к происходящему брата, который держал между пальцами зажженную сигарету, но почему-то не затягивался.  
— С каких пор ты начал курить?  
— Уже три дня как начал, — Гари все-таки затянулся, выпуская дым маленькими порциями, — не хочу переставать. Помогает… не думать.  
— О чем не думать? — непонимающе переспросил Фил, с грехом пополам приняв вертикальное положение и устроившись рядом с братом, потирая расцарапанное об камень колено. Гари не ответил, опять принимаясь смотреть в темноту.  
Гари успел докурить сигарету аккурат к приезду долгожданного такси. Они загрузились на заднее сиденье, натянув кепки на лица так, что с трудом видели друг друга.  
— Тебя сначала закинуть? — вполголоса спросил Фил, чувствуя, как от полумрака в салоне начинает жутко хотеться спать.  
— Нет, — так же тихо ответил Гари. — Давай тебя сначала.  
— Так не по пути же.  
— Да похуй.  
Филу было плевать, он слишком хотел побыстрее добраться до кровати и уснуть, поэтому он забил на странные интонации Гари.  
То было первым звоночком, который Невилл-младший проигнорировал, о чем, впоследствии, неоднократно жалел.

Звоночек превратился в бьющий набатом колокол после матча с Атлетико, где после трех забитых мячей и ревущей Местальи надежда не то что умерла от естественных причин, так над ней еще и надругались после смерти. Фил тогда почти последним ушел с поля, все еще не зная, куда бежать и что делать. Гари нигде не было видно, ни в микст-зоне, где уже ни одного журналиста не осталось, ни в медштабе, ни где-то еще.  
Фил бродил по стремительно пустевшим коридорам стадиона, прячась от проходящих мимо футболистов. По хорошему нужно было вести себя, как мужчина, но силы просто закончились, вместе со сдохшей надеждой, поэтому и парни и Фил усиленно делали вид, что друг друга не видят.  
Из-за поворота появился Пако Алькасер, чуть замедливший шаг, заметив растерявшегося Фила, не успевшего спрятаться за ближайший кофейный автомат.  
— Ты Гари ищешь? Он в раздевалке был, когда мы уходили. Не факт, что он еще там, но…  
— Спасибо. До скорого, Пако, — попытался улыбнуться Фил, но Алькасера от этого натянутого оскала только передернуло.  
Хоть Фил никогда и не доверял своим предчувствиям, в тот момент что-то внутри настойчиво твердило ему «Иди в машину. Езжай домой. Иди в машину», но он не послушался и медленно, словно нехотя, двинулся в раздевалку. Еще на подходе он услышал, что Гари там явно не один.  
— Да прекрати ты…  
— Чери, мне нужно… Чери…  
— Еще… Ахххх, черт!  
Схватившись было за ручку приоткрытой двери, Фил остолбенел, услышав стон. Нет, не стон усталости, а стон, который можно издать только в одном случае — когда тебе хорошо. Слишком хорошо…  
Мысленно благословив того, кто не закрыл дверь до конца, Невилл-младший не без опаски потянул ее на себя. Об этом он тоже потом пожалел, еще больше, чем о первом пропущенном звоночке. Ведь то, что он тогда увидел, отпечаталось у него в голове, как кадр фильма для взрослых. «Не таких» взрослых.  
Он увидел, что Гари, его старший брат, научивший его любить футбол, помогавший мазать коленки йодом, брат, который воспитал двух прелестных дочерей, целует молодого полузащитника Дениса с труднопроизносимой русской фамилией, прижимает парня к стене, хватая его за шею так, что костяшки пальцев нездорово белеют, другой рукой ритмично двигая у Дениса под шортами. И Че-ры-шев не сопротивляется, да и с чего бы, наоборот, рвано двигается навстречу ласкающей его руке, бормочет что-то нечленораздельное сквозь поцелуй.  
Фил, как загипнотизированный, смотрел на то, как переплетались их языки, как бесстыже Гари шарил по телу Дениса, вызывая у парня такие стоны, что на Фила удушливыми липкими волнами накатывал стыд. Воздух вокруг будто искрился, брызги разгорающегося огня долетали прямо до Фила и оседали на мысках кроссовок. Невилл-младший не мог понять, что ему сделать — то ли уйти, то ли ворваться на место преступления и поймать этих двоих с поличным…  
Он все-таки ушел, даже вежливо прикрыл за собой дверь, но эти двое даже глазом не моргнули, занятые друг другом. Фил шел на парковку, сжимая в руке телефон. Увиденное все еще стояло перед глазами, голову просто раздирало от мыслей и вопросов, хотелось позвонить Джули, рассказать, поделиться, попросить совета, но… Он не мог.

Первый вопрос он задал на следующее утро.  
— Гари? — Невилл-старший оторвался от записей и поднял голову. Фил тут же заметил, что у брата под глазами залегли тени, которых вчера еще не было.  
— Что? — бесцветно поинтересовался Гари, которому явно было плевать на суть вопроса.  
— Ты мне ничего не хочешь рассказать?  
Ну, надо же, даже жилка не дрогнула.  
— Нет. А должен?

На тренировке Фил подошел к Денису, и сначала молча наблюдал, как парень перешнуровывает бутсы. Ему запретили тренироваться, но этот упрямый русский вместо того, чтобы лечить свою проклятую ногу, после осмотра приперся на поле, «просто посидеть, ну пожалуйста».  
— Чери? — надо же, прозвище так легко скользнуло с языка, будто Фил и не слышал, как Гари произносил эти чертовы четыре буквы, вчера, в раздевалке.  
— Да? — Денис поднял голову, улыбаясь так, что Фил невольно залюбовался им. Блин, что с этим миром не так, да за ним девушки табунами бегать должны, а он… с Гари.  
— Я тут хотел спросить… Ну, так, из праздного любопытства… Просто интересно, — пытаясь скрыть волнение, начал Фил, — как у тебя с парнями отношения складываются? Ну, в команде.  
Черышев, если и заподозрил что-нибудь, то виду не подал.  
— Хорошо, даже очень. А почему вы спрашиваете?  
— Говорю же, просто интересно. А с врачами как?  
— И врачами хорошо, хотя, хотелось бы встречаться с ними как можно реже, — прыснул Черышев.  
Фил в ответ тоже криво улыбнулся и нанес заключительный удар.  
— А с Гари?  
Левая бровь Дениса чуть дернулась, будто жила какой-то своей жизнью, и Фил понял, что попал.  
— И с тренером все хорошо. Что-то не так? — в голосе Черышева уже явно сквозила ничем не прикрытая подозрительность. Фил ободряюще потрепал растерянного парня по плечу и пробормотал «Не бери в голову, я просто спросил», собираясь уйти, но тут же наткнулся на тяжелый, как свинец, взгляд Гари.  
«Он знает, что я знаю», — пронеслось в голове у Фила. Он поежился, плотнее запахивая куртку. Сегодня вечером им с братом предстоял долгий разговор.  
За всю тренировку они с Гари не сказали друг другу и двух слов.

 

Дома у Гари почему-то было тихо. Фила в коридоре встретили не два маленьких семилетних урагана во главе с уставшей за день Эммой, а мертвая болезненная тишина. Фил бросил ключи на тумбочку у входа, и они резко звякнули, ударяясь о рамку со свадебной фотографией четы Невиллов. Один только взгляд на два счастливых лица вызвал у Фила острый приступ тошноты и иррационального отвращения к себе, будто это он вчера вечером зажимал Черышева в провонявшей потом и грязными носками раздевалке. Правду говорят, меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, за эту бесконечно длинную ночь Фил глаз не сомкнул, лежал подле Джули и смотрел в потолок, в голове репетируя разговор с братом. Но в тот момент, стоя в прихожей возле фоторамки в дурацкий цветочек, Фил понял, что он забыл даже алфавит.  
— Проходи, хватит там торчать, — раздалось откуда-то из глубины дома. Фил на ощупь медленно продвинулся по коридору в сторону кухни, почему-то боясь включить свет. Разговаривать на такие темы, наверное, лучше в темноте. И со стаканом чуть теплого виски в руках, желательно безо льда и закуски.  
Гари сидел на кухне именно с виски. В молодости он очень любил выпить бутылочку-другую пива по выходным, а как-то раз напился до такого состояния, что его пришлось нести. Игрок, вдохновивший целое поколение молодых футболистов, блевал дальше, чем видел. Фил просидел у его постели до самого утра, боясь, что брат задохнется. Гари очухался, даже смог встать самостоятельно, а отец заставил Невилла-младшего дать обещание, что он ни капли в рот не возьмет во время сезона. Что отец сказал провинившемуся брату, Фил так и не узнал.  
— Будешь? — Гари махнул рукой с зажатым в ней стаканом. Фил прищурился, замечая, что виски налито намного больше, чем на стандартные два пальца.  
— Я сам налью.  
Темнота, окутавшая кухню как большой пушистый плед, только раздражала Фила, который не смог с первой попытки попасть в стакан и разлил янтарный виски на барную стойку. Гари только фыркнул. Фил с трудом подавил в себе желание схватить брата за лицо и заглянуть ему в глаза. Он хотел увидеть раскаяние. Он думал, что случившееся — временное помутнение, что Гари покается и попросит совета, спросит, что ему делать, как избавиться от этого русского мальчика, который имел несчастье влюбиться в того, кто ему совершенно не подходил…  
Но темнота прятала правду, оттягивая момент, который потом разделил жизнь двух Невиллов на гребаные «до» и «после».  
— Задавай свои вопросы, — почему-то устало попросил Гари, Фил даже сесть не успел, замер со стаканом в руке, неловко перекинув ногу через стул.  
— Какие вопросы?  
— А то ты не знаешь, какие, — в голосе Гари сквозило знакомое с детства раздражение. Сейчас кое-то кто тихо взбесится, скажет какую-нибудь колкость, еле слышно, почти себе под нос, и гордо уйдет, хлопнув дверью. Гари никогда не любил выяснять отношения.  
— Вас кто-нибудь видел, кроме меня? — собравшись с духом выпалил Фил. Тогда этот вопрос казался ему самым важным, самым очевидным. Ведь если никто не в курсе, то есть шанс все исправить.  
Гари до ужаса медленно поднимал голову, словно у него на плечах лежала невыносимо тяжелая ноша, хотя, образно говоря, это так и было — травмы, уход со Sky, Валенсия, тренерские неудачи… Даже проклиная брата за измену, Фил не мог им не восхищаться. Его внутренней силой, почти монолитной уверенностью. Но от привычного спокойствия не осталось и следа, когда Фил встретился с Гари глазами. В них плескалась такая злость, что впору было отшатнутся, отъехать на стуле как можно дальше.  
— Кроме… тебя, — с расстановкой произнес Гари, что прозвучало как констатация факта, а не вопрос. Фил втянул голову в плечи, Фил, который всегда был заводилой и балагуром в раздевалке… Фил боялся собственного старшего брата, сидя напротив него в пустом холодном темном доме, потому что Гари не знал, что он их видел.  
— Я… не хотел. Просто мимо проходил, — он попробовал оправдаться, но это прозвучало уж слишком неубедительно, словно он извинялся за случайно разбитую тарелку.  
— Мимо проходил… А что потом случилось, помутнение рассудка? — зло бросил Гари, черкая по столу стаканом. Капли виски попали на столешницу и заблестели в мутном свете дальнего фонаря за окном. Фил прочертил одну из них пальцем, почему-то рисуя крест, как символ всего происходящего. Интересно, можно как-то изобразить пиздец?  
— Помутнение рассудка у меня случилось, когда я молча ушел.  
— А ты хотел ворваться с воплями «Покайтесь, грешники!», попутно разжигая костер? — оскалился Гари.  
— У вас там и без меня неплохо горело, — парировал Фил, радуясь своей сообразительности.  
— Невилл, ты кретин.  
— Я, может, и Невилл, но кретин здесь ты. Какого черта происходит, мы так и будем сидеть в темноте и бухать?  
— А тебе нужно рассказать душещипательную историю, как Гари Невилл докатился до жизни такой?  
— А тебе – нет?  
Они замолчали, напряженно всматриваясь в лица друг друга. У Гари странно блестели глаза, как будто он собирался заплакать, хотя, ставить в одном предложении слова «Гари» и «плакать» — идиотизм, потому что они противоположны, как черное и белое. Фил собрал в кулак все свое самообладание и тихо сказал:  
— Гари, я твой брат. Твой самый близкий человек. И какого, прости, хуя, ты ничего мне не рассказал?  
Гари насупился и снова начал крутить в руках стакан, что выдавало в нем нервозность. Люди, придумавшие им двоим прозвище «Нервные Невиллы», понятия не имели, насколько они попали в цель.  
— Это пиздец, Фил. Полный. Окончательный. Бесповоротный, — последнее слово было произнесено с таким отчаянием в голосе, что Фил тут же насторожился: никаким раскаянием тут и не пахло. Пахло тоской и сердечной недостаточностью.  
— Давно у вас?.. — хорошо, что не нужно договаривать конец предложения.  
— Нет. Месяц может. Может, меньше… Я не считаю.  
У Фила в голове мозг моментально пустился в подсчеты, как взбесившийся калькулятор.  
— Так… Месяц, говоришь, — в голове щелкнуло, и все тут же встало на свои места, — так вот почему ты в тот день настоял, чтобы первым отвезли меня.  
Гари ничего на эти умозаключения не ответил, сверлил Фила взглядом, позволяя ему додумать самостоятельно.  
— Блять, я думал, ты домой поехал. А если б мне приспичило позвонить Эмме?  
— Но ты же не позвонил.  
— А если б позвонил?  
— Да что ты заладил! — рявкнул Гари. — Если бы да кабы, Ливерпуль бы стал чемпионом Англии.  
Фил устало потер виски. От всего этого напряжения на голову медленно, но верно, наползала проклятая мигрень, которую ничем не вылечить, кроме здорового сна, желательно часов эдак двенадцать длительностью. Но в ближайшие минут шестьдесят о том, чтобы лечь на кровать, оставалось только мечтать.  
— Так… Ладно, забыли. Черт, если б ты тогда поехал домой…  
— Домой? — переспросил Гари, с такой мертвецкой интонацией в голосе, что Фил поежился, и не только от сквозняка, неприятно холодившего ноги. Кажется, Гари забыл закрыть балкон в гостиной.  
— Думаешь, вернись я домой в тот вечер, ничего бы не произошло? — Гари смотрел на Фила так, будто он долбанная энциклопедия «Хочу все знать», в которой есть ответы на все вопросы, в том числе, и «Почему Гари Невилл трахает Дениса Черышева?». — Ни хрена подобного. Днем раньше, днем позже. Все решилось еще в тот день, когда Питер сказал, что берет его в аренду. Я уже тогда знал, что Чери возьмет у меня в рот.  
Фил очень сильно хотел сдержать отвращение, которое тут же перекосило его лицо, но не смог. Гари наградил его таким взглядом, что у Невилла-младшего точно прибавилось седых волос на висках.  
— Не знал, что ты гомофоб, — мрачно произнес Гари. — Бить меня будешь теперь, поборник морали?  
— Блять, — выдохнул Фил, кое-как справляясь с трясущимися руками, которые непроизвольно сжимались в кулаки, — тебе вот больше не до чего доебаться? Думаешь, легко осознать такое? Вот если б я тебе сказал, что с недавних пор по мальчикам, ты бы что, руку мне пожал и медаль выдал?  
В то мгновение он понял, что попал в цель, как было с Денисом; Гари как-то сник, утыкаясь взглядом в стакан, в котором остатки виски облизывали стенки.  
— Прости, я веду себя, как редкостный мудила, — наконец глухо сказал Гари, опуская голову так низко, что половину слов просто нельзя было разобрать. — Сам же тебя позвал.  
— Ты меня не звал, я сам напросился, — отмахнулся Фил, вспоминая, как завалился к Гари в кабинет после тренировки, с выпученными глазами, в которых читался не только вопрос, но и все проблемы мира разом. Гари тогда хватило самообладания только сдержано напомнить брату, что у того есть ключи, и, дескать, если хочешь побеседовать — приходи.  
— Давай вернемся к нашему разговору. — попросил Фил. — Ты не забывай, что я твой брат, и я прекрасно знаю, когда тебе нужно выговориться. Вот сейчас — точно надо, как пить дать.  
Гари откинулся на стуле, задирая голову к потолку. Он сидел так довольно долго, словно собирался с мыслями, подбирая нужные слова. Фил бы и так понял, через скомканные оборванные предложения, дебри лишних слов и нецензурной ругани. Но перфекционизм Гари говорил в нем даже в такие… странные моменты.  
— У меня есть все. Прекрасная любящая семья, карьера в лучшем клубе мира. Я работал на самом известном телеканале Британии, разбирал до мельчайших подробностей игру Роналду, брал интервью у Ван Гала, сидел за одним столом с Сэром Алексом. Я играл бок о бок с Бэксом, со Скоулзи и другими талантливыми футболистами, будучи игроком посредственным. Я брал Лигу Чемпионов, я играл за сборную Англии. Но все это было так давно, кажется, будто не было вовсе. Мне сорок, я сижу перед своим братом и несу какую-то чушь про свои достижения, вместо того, чтобы просто сказать, что все пошло по пизде. В тот момент, когда я впервые пожал Денису руку, когда меня чуть ли не силком затащили здороваться, помнишь? Когда сказал «Heart attack», с трудом понимая, что это не просто два слова, не глупая шутка, а именно то, что я почувствовал. Сердечный приступ. Тиски, которыми сдавило грудь… Невыносимо было, я не мог ничего не сказать, просто смотрел и молчал, я просто не мог, понимаешь… — Гари сжал пальцами голову, будто пытаясь раздавить себе череп, взлохматил волосы, приподнимая их от корней, и в тусклом свете все того же фонаря Фил увидел блеск серебра на смоляно-черных прядях брата.  
Словесный поток временно иссяк, потому что Гари достал сигареты. Вонючий дым поплыл по кухне, заставляя некурящего Невилла-младшего закашляться и прикрыть нос рукавом.  
— Денису нравится, когда я… курю, — зачем-то сказал Гари, адресуя эту фразу больше темноте, а не недовольному брату. Почему-то простая невинная фраза, сказанная через одну затяжку, показалась Филу такой неприличной, словно Гари со смаком рассказал, как пялит Дениса в зад. Да и с него сталось бы…  
— Бросай ты эту дрянь, она тебя прикончит, — произнес Фил заезженную фразу, которую курильщики за свою жизнь слышат, как минимум, раз сто. Но Фил даже не мог сказать точно, сигареты ли он имел ввиду. Гари даже ухом не повел, только сильнее затянулся, провоцируя.  
— Ты уверен, что меня можно убить сигаретой?  
— Я не уверен, что тебя вообще можно убить.  
Гари засмеялся, но смех вышел какой-то вымученный, будто задавленный еще в зародыше.  
— Кое-кто меня уже давно прострелил навылет, но не том речь…  
— Гари, — одернул его Фил, — хватит заковыристых метафор, скажи, что ты, мать твою, собираешь делать со всеми этим?  
— Что ты хочешь услышать? Я не знаю, что делать… этим. Не знаю, — Гари закрыл лицо руками, прячась от взгляда Фила, которому вообще-то не очень нравилось разговаривать с чужими пальцами, закрывающими глаза и нос.  
— Фил… Ты помнишь, как Босс посадил меня на банку на целых четыре игры? Он тогда сказал мне «Ты в эту субботу не играешь, сынок. У меня есть для тебя игра, через две недели. Подготовься хорошо к той игре, ты мне нужен!». И я думал, что я ему нужен, и больше ничего меня не волновало. Я радовался, как ребенок, что Босс действительно нуждается в моей помощи, я гордился собой… А теперь появился Денис. Но я больше собой не горжусь, потому что… — Гари снова пристально посмотрел Филу в лицо, — потому что он делает также. Он говорит, что мы не увидимся сегодня, завтра, послезавтра, потому что у него дела, но я буду ему нужен в выходные… Через пять дней, через неделю — когда угодно, но не сейчас. И я это проглатываю, киваю головой, верю, что нужен… Но собой больше не горжусь, ты понимаешь, Фил?  
Фил понимал. Понимал, что все намного хуже, чем он думал.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, только… только пообещай, — Гари вдруг резко перегнулся через стол и схватил Фила за плечо, больно давя основанием ладони прямо на ключицу, — пообещай, что не отвернешься от меня.  
Таким он видел Гари впервые: без самоконтроля, без стены, судорожно выстроенной вокруг него после самого первого поражения, с маниакально блестящими шальными глазами. Он видел Гари словно без кожи, каждая судорожно сокращающаяся мышца была видна, каждый нерв, тонкая сеть кровеносных сосудов…  
— Обещаю, чего ты тут устраиваешь…. — протянул Фил, выкручиваясь из крепкой хватки. — Я обещаю больше не поднимать эту тему, мы не будем обсуждать Дениса и… это. Просто не будем. Но если тебе что-то понадобится… — тут Филу самому понадобилось срочно втянуть носом воздух, насытить голову кислородом, что было сложно сделать на прокуренной кухне, — если тебе… ты всегда можешь на меня положиться.  
— Фил, мне нужны ключи от твоего дома… Хотя бы… — Гари не успел договорить, потому что Фил тут же бросил связку на стол.  
— Это же твои.  
— У меня есть запасные.  
— А Джули… Она…  
— Нет, ты сбрендил? Конечно, нет. Она два раза в неделю ходит на вечерние курсы, они длятся часа три-четыре. Если совсем не будет вариантов… — Фил почесал отросшую щетину, которая отрезвляюще царапнула пальцы. — А почему вы не…  
— У него часто отец прилетает. Поэтому мы и видимся вне поля раз в неделю, в лучшем случае…  
Фил опять дернулся, да так, что чуть со стула не упал, но в этот раз Гари предпочел сделать вид, что не заметил.  
— А квартиру снять? Ты не думай, я не отказываюсь помочь, просто… Так ведь проще.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Гари, — если я буду искать квартиру, это мгновенно станет известно прессе. За мной и так следят, даже когда я выхожу за туалетной, блять, бумагой. Я уже стал сраным мастером маскировки, мне пора в Ми-6. С руками оторвут.  
— Ясно. — Фил оставил без внимания неуклюжую попытку пошутить, потому что было совсем не весело.  
— Уже поздно… — Гари бросил взгляд на часы и недовольно сморщился, — тебе пора, Джули мне еще даст пиздюлей за то, что дернул тебя посереди рабочей недели.  
Фил правильно расценил интонацию и встал, напоследок плеснув себе еще виски, и залпом опустошил стакан.  
— Вызови мне такси, я без машины.  
Гари удивлено приподнял бровь — Фил и без колес, нелепость какая — но такси вызвал.

Сидя в цыплячье-желтом автомобиле Фил долго всматривается через стекло в мелькающие силуэты домов и деревьев. Где-то вдалеке горела красными огнями Месталья, и эти всполохи были похожи на кровь… Мысли свернули в другом направлении.  
Какая нелепость. Особенно «ты мне нужен, но не сегодня». Человек либо нужен всегда, либо не нужен вообще.  
Фил в тот день так и не узнал никаких подробностей — что было между ними, когда Гари приехал к Денису посреди ночи (хотя, об этом не стоило и думать), как сейчас именуются их отношения… Фил ничего не выяснил, но шестое чувство ему подсказывало, что это не имело никакого значения. Самое главное он уже знал.  
Пока Фил трясся в такси, Гари неслушающимися пальцами набирал ему сообщение, проклиная тот день, когда он решил купить себе сенсорный телефон. Он толком ничего не смог рассказать, не смог выбрать из роя лихорадочных мыслей самое важное. Поэтому оставалось только отправить смску вдогонку брату, надеясь, что тот его поймет. Фил всегда все понимал.  
«Я всегда хотел сделать еще лучше, правильнее. Но наступил момент, когда я понял — лучше не будет. Потому что я достиг совершенства».

Фил резко дернулся, выныривая из воспоминаний обратно в изрядно похолодавшую реальность. Гари все так же угрюмо смотрел с экрана планшета, и, не сдержавшись, Фил показал физиономии брата средний палец.

***

«Я в Валенсии».  
Всего три слова, а сколько экспрессии. Словно они вернулись на месяц назад, когда их разделяло несколько десятков километров, а не тринадцать часов полета на самом дешевом и грязном самолете, который Гари только приходилось видеть. Но выбирать не приходилось, поэтому он безропотно сносил насмешки судьбы в виде отсутствия обеда, продавленной кровати в гостинце возле аэропорта (Боже упаси поселиться в приличном отеле!), жары и расплющенных сигарет в заднем кармане, на которые Гари перманентно садился задницей.  
Он отпер заднюю дверь и ввалился в дом, запнувшись об лежащую возле черного входа коробку, набитую каким-то хламом. Картон с громким шелестящим звуком черканул по полу, перебивая со вчерашнего дня застрявшую в голове мелодию «Love the way you lie», которая упорно не хотела никуда сваливать, из красивой песни превратившись в набор отдельных слов, без всякого смысла и интонаций. Гари сначала даже еле слышно подпевал Рианне, пытался повторить слова быстрого речитатива Эминема, но быстро забил, потому что сидящий рядом мужик начал прислушиваться к его бормотанию. Смотря в грязный иллюминатор, Гари про себя повторил строчку «Но все в порядке, мне нравится эта боль», прочно воткнувшуюся в мозг, и почувствовал, как в груди заныло, тонко так, словно кто-то высверливает в сердце дырку тонким сверлом с зазубринами. Это было похоже на сеанс лечения зубов, вроде бы наркоз действует, а тебе все равно неприятно, кулаки сжимаешь и чуть слышно постанываешь, потому что инструмент стоматолога достает до самых зубных нервов.  
Строчка повторилась снова, потом опять и еще раз пятнадцать, будто ее заклинило. У Гари заломило зубы — словно он хлебнул ледяной воды. Тянущая боль между ребер усилилась, штырем ввинчиваясь куда-то под лопатку. Мерзкие слова складывались в предложение, как нельзя точно отражающее происходящее — его корежило, ломало, а он этим наслаждался.

Дом Фила был гостеприимно пуст. Гари медленно прошелся по всем комнатам, заглянул в каждый уголок, зачем-то провел пальцами по многочисленным полкам в гостиной, поправил покрывало в гостевой спальне, и только потом снова достал телефон.  
От прикосновения экран пошел рябью и высветил время — половина девятого. Только время, без крошечного конвертика в самом верхнем углу — Гари долго бился, чтобы смски не вываливались на весь экран.  
— Странно, — сказал он вслух, обращаясь к своему отражению в зеркале напротив. Отражение было на редкость неприятное, какое-то недовольное, встрепанное и непромытое. С последними двумя пунктами нужно было справиться незамедлительно.  
Гари долго стоял под душем, засунув голову прямо под тугие струи, со всей силы колошматившие по спине. Еле теплая вода отрезвляет, приводит мысли в порядок, жаль, что только на то время, пока ты голый стоишь за закрытой дверью кабины. Стоит только выйти, все начнется сначала, все твои проблемы с удвоенной силой свалятся на твои плечи. А ты уже не такой сильный, как раньше, у тебя лишний вес и проблемы с позвоночником. И колено свербит, когда на улице ветрено.  
Старая ты развалина, Гари Невилл.  
Наскоро обмотавшись здоровенным махровым полотенцем, неприятно царапающим покрасневшую кожу, он вышел из душа, оставляя цепочку мокрых следов до самой спальни. Телефон по-прежнему молчал. Гари уселся на край кровати и недоуменно повертел в руках мобильный, не решаясь позвонить. В чем, твою мать, дело? Куда он провалился, почти девять, да и травма еще до конца не вылечена… Руки чесались набрать заветные цифры, но Гари смог сдержаться и сунул телефон обратно в карман джинсов, чтобы не было соблазна начать названивать, выглядя при этом, как девочка в подростковом возрасте. Гари вообще не любил выглядеть смешно, а уж перед Денисом — тем более.  
Но когда часы показали половину одиннадцатого, а вторая смс опять ушла в никуда, он все-таки не выдержал и набрал номер Дениса.  
Гудки, казалось, тянулись бесконечно, один за одним, ныли надсадно, будто голодные драные кошки. Гари прижимал к уху телефон, чувствуя, как рука опять становится влажной, а к щеке приливает кровь.  
— Алле-е-е-е, Изабелла? — вдруг прозвучал из динамика чей-то пьяный голос. На заднем плане — истерический смех и громкая музыка. Гари остолбенел, чудом не выронив трубку, и, что вообще казалось невероятным, сумев промолчать, зажимая себе рот рукой. Его затрясло мелкой дрожью, дыхание сбилось, как после бега, по спине, словно огромный клацающий желваками жук, полз страх, настоящий животный ужас. Язык прилип к небу, во рту стало сухо, как в пустыне. Кишки скрутило в ленту Мебиуса.  
— Изабелла! Дениса нет, он ушел, что ему передать? — надрывался телефон, и Гари, чудом выйдя из транса, сбросил звонок и швырнул мобильный куда-то в другой конец комнаты. Телефон угодил в кресло, утонув в куче подушек.  
Гари просидел в тишине несколько минут, пялясь в освещенный светом дверной проем, еле переставляя мысли с места на место. Было так страшно, что телефон, который нахально блестел кружочком камеры, казался огромным шестируким монстром, грозившим вылезти из подушечного гнезда, оторвать к херам голову Невилла и сожрать ее, измазав манкунианскими мозгами чистое покрывало на кровати.  
«Монстр» мерно загудел, требуя внимания, но Гари не мог пошевелиться. Его, пожалуй, впервые в жизни, по-настоящему сковал страх. В голове настойчиво билась мысль «А если б он сказал хоть слово? Если бы его голос узнали?», переплетающаяся с дурацкой песней, которая никак не хотела заткнуться.  
Будешь стоять здесь и смотреть, как я горю?  
— Да.  
— Гари? — прозвучал в трубке робкий голос Дениса. Судя по эху, он закрылся в туалете. Спрятался, чтобы никто не услышал, что он разговаривает с со всех сторон плохим бывшим тренером своей команды.  
От этой мысли Гари захотелось застрелиться, хоть из водяного пистолета, который почему-то валялся на тумбочке возле кровати.  
— Что это, мать твою, было? — медленно произнес он, прицеливаясь и стреляя струей воды в картину на стене. Море, изображенное на ней, невыносимо раздражало своей синевой и белыми барашками пены.  
— Это Пако. Я пошел в туалет и забыл телефон, прости…  
— А голову ты свою не забыл?  
— Нравоучительный тон тебе не идет.  
Гари медленно выдохнул в сторону, пытаясь не разозлиться и не начать орать.  
— Кто такая Изабелла?  
Денис громко фыркнул, даже не пытаясь скрыть едкий, как кислота, смешок. Смешок, который отозвался в голове Невилла настоящим взрывом. Смех Дениса можно было измерять в тротиловом эквиваленте.  
— А ты не понял? Это ты. Чтобы никто не увидел, что я говорю с тобой, я записал твой номер так… Не хочу лишних вопросов.  
Тут впору было выйти из себя, начать кричать, что Денис стесняется самого себя, стесняется Гари, их «неправильных» отношений (неизвестно, какую часть словосочетания нужно тут брать в кавычки), но это могло сработать, будь Гари лет на двадцать моложе. Сейчас же оставалось только признать правоту Черышева — всего несколько минут назад все могло рухнуть к чертовой матери.  
— Хуй с ним, с твоим Алькасером. Почему ты не отвечал?  
— Я в клубе, тут шумно, парни вытащили меня развеяться. Я не мог отказаться.  
Гари поморщился, стаскивая с себя полотенце и забираясь под одеяло. Страх отступил, отлепился от спины, но по-прежнему находился где-то в пределах видимости, прятался в темных углах гостевой спальни, грозя в любой момент снова наброситься и окутать Невилла липкими сетями, словно паук.  
— Какой, нахуй, клуб? У тебя бедро, ты забыл?  
— Нет, не забыл. Я быстро восстанавливаюсь. Фил разрешил.  
— «Фил разрешил», — кривляясь, сказал Гари, — с каких пор он указывает тебе, что делать?  
— А кто мне должен указывать? Ты?  
Гари поперхнулся воздухом, а в углу, где стояло кресло, что-то завозилось, сердито урча — страх снова напомнил о себе. Денис был странным, это напрягало. Напрягал его нахальный голос, который был ему абсолютно несвойственен, за что Гари часто ругал парня во время тренировок — иногда злость помогает включить на поле большую скорость. Но сейчас ему не хотелось отчитать Дениса, хотелось ему вмазать. А потом целовать, пока воздух в легких не закончится.  
— Издеваешься?  
— Ни разу. Ты прилетел, чтобы? ..  
— Да, чтобы. Тащи свою задницу сюда.  
— К Филу? — в телефоне послышались голоса. Денис прикрыл динамик рукой, а Гари терпеливо ждал, закручивая край покрывала в узел. Наконец, Черышев вернулся, бормоча что-то нецензурное.  
— Так, о чем мы говорили?  
«Вот паршивец»  
— К Филу, — с нажимом повторил Гари, — Как ты ему в глаза смотришь после всего этого?  
— Как обычно, — усмехнулся Денис. — Он вежлив и обходителен, слова дурного не скажет.  
— В отличие от меня.  
— Да, ты та еще заноза в заднице.  
— Я так люблю, когда ты буквален… — протянул Гари, с той самой особой интонацией, которая всегда влияла на Чери одинаково. Но, видимо, не в этот раз.  
— О, господи. Ложись спать, я приеду как только смогу.  
— Что значит, как только смогу?  
— Гари, я не знал, что ты бросишь все и прилетишь сегодня. Мог бы и предупредить.  
— Это сюрприз.  
— Не удался твой сюрприз. Отдыхай, я скоро буду, — что-то щелкнуло и наступила тишина.

 

Гари не успел даже попрощаться. Он посидел еще некоторое время, прижимая горячий телефон к щеке, пытаясь обдумать свое положение, понять, какого ж черта произошло за пару гребаных недель. Он держал раскаленную трубку, лихорадочно перебирая в голове обрывки разговоров.  
Вот они беседуют по скайпу — Гари проторчал полвечера на переговорах по поводу клуба из Чемпионшипа с непроизносимым названием — Хаггервилд или как-то так, в который его сватали в качестве тренера. Чери тогда сказал, что это хороший шанс, и нужно соглашаться, но Гари лучше бы себе ногу отстрелил, чем признался, что для него это было бы падением с верхних ступенек на самое дно. Его перфекционизм изрядно портил жизнь и ему, и всем окружающим. Логично, что после Валенсии нужно было сделать шаг назад, набраться чертового опыта, за отсутствие которого Невилла не линчевал только ленивый, но признаться себе в этой необходимости было сродни ошибкам в том самом матче с Вест Бромом. Уже было поздно, клеймо в виде летучей мыши с огромными кожистыми крыльями уже давно расцвело у него на лбу…  
После истории с тренерством они еще несколько раз созванивались, когда Гари был дома один и отчаянно хотел увидеть Дениса обнаженным, хотя бы через поцарапанный экран планшета, но Чери смущался и не соглашался. Хотя, с иррациональной детской радостью реагировал на короткие звонки из душа, когда Гари прятался в ванной, чтобы хоть пару минут поговорить с Денисом. Видя, как загораются его глаза, Гари чувствовал себя нужным и важным. А самое главное — живым.  
Почему-то сейчас он себе таковым не казался.  
От безысходности Гари завернулся в одеяло. Он ворочался, ворчал то на слишком мягкую кровать, то на шершавую подушку, пытался устроиться поудобнее, почти гнездо себе свил, чтобы можно было нормально лежать, не боясь, что спина будет утром ныть, и так нещадно помученная неудобной кроватью в гостинице. Его все так раздражало, что впору было вцепиться зубами в край подушки и давиться слезами. Но Гари не умел плакать, его попытки всегда превращались в какие-то спазмы, душащие горло и не дающие нормально дышать. Иногда было просто необходимо пустить слезу, чтобы полегчало внутри, потому что грудь сдавливало просто невыносимо, но он ничего с неумением плакать поделать не мог. Страх снова вылез из угла и заполз на кровать, придавливая Гари к матрасу, словно гидравлический пресс, аж кости затрещали. Под лопаткой снова противно закололо. Уставший организм стоически боролся со сном, Гари не хотел засыпать без Чери, но быстро сдался и уснул.

***

Всю ночь ему снилась какая-то неприятная, тягучая муть, засасывающая, как вязкий кисель. Гари будто тонул в этом сером мареве, барахтался, но движения получались медленными и практически бесполезными, только зря колыхавшими туман вокруг. Гари пару раз вдохнул, через нос втягивая эту серость, и резко проснулся.  
В спальне было темно и почему-то очень душно, будто ночью прямо в комнате прошел настоящий тропический ливень, оставляющий после себя полное отсутствие свежего воздуха. Одеяло кучей лежало на полу, простыня была сбита с одного края постели, потому что Гари по привычке загреб ее куда-то под себя. Комок ткани давил на ключицу, Гари поерзал и перевернулся на бок, утыкаясь глазами в спину Дениса.  
Гари мысленно отругал сам себя за то, что он не слышал, когда Чери вернулся домой. Он мог придти когда угодно, хоть час назад, и соврать, что вернулся ближе к двум ночи, или вообще в двенадцать, и в этом случае, Гари было бы нечем крыть.  
Он придвинулся чуть ближе, стараясь не производить лишнего шума и не разбудить Дениса. В голову тут же ударила смесь незнакомых запахов, среди которых безошибочно угадывались знакомая туалетная вода и терпкий сигаретный дым. Но примешивалось еще что-то, что можно было почувствовать, только лишь прижавшись к широкой спине, что Гари не преминул сделать, даже не потому, что хотел распознать запах.  
Когда он носом ткнулся Денису в шею, Черышев чуть поморщился от щекочущего ощущения, но не проснулся. Все так же медленно дышал, спокойно и размеренно, в отличие от Гари, у которого член моментально встал, стоило только коснуться теплой ото сна кожи, особенно в том месте, где заканчивалась шея. От таких поцелуев Денис всегда начинал сходить с ума, а сам Гари и вовсе переставал соображать, думая только тем, что между ног.  
Он пару раз вдохнул незнакомые запахи, уже откровенно целуя Дениса в шею, пуская в ход даже зубы, языком прочерчивая длинную влажную полосу до самого плеча. От ощущений кружило голову, это было больше, чем обычное возбуждение, намного больше. Хотелось обнять Черышева так, чтобы у него захрустели кости, прижать к себе, практически раствориться в нем, стать единым целым, а не лежать, наслаждаясь каким-то зыбким спокойствием и тишиной, слушая мерное дыхание спящего Дениса. От странных тяжелых предчувствий у Гари опять кольнуло где-то под лопаткой, больно так, как иглой, уже привычной, но от этого не менее острой.  
Так, все, нужно вставать.

На кухне Гари привычно щелкнул чайником и достал кофе, попутно распахнув окно, чтобы впустить немного свежего воздуха и, что уж греха таить, покурить с утречка. Первая сигарета всегда была какой-то особенной, потому что слегка кружила голову, повышала давление, заставляла организм слегка взбодриться. Гари иногда даже жалел, что не знал обо всей прелести никотина, работая на Sky, в то время это бы здорово помогло ему справиться со стрессом, что уж говорить о начале работы в Валенсии.  
Промелькнувшее в мыслях название клуба поразительно сочеталось с чрезмерно сильной затяжкой.  
Гари бездумно обвел глазами кухню, слушая, как закипает в чайнике вода, и зацепился взглядом за сложенный вчетверо мятый листок тонкой бумаги, валяющийся на полу. Как раз под джинсами Дениса, небрежно брошенными на спинку стула.  
Здравый смысл подсказывал «Не трогай этот блядский листок. Не вздумай даже пытаться прочитать, что там написано, старый ты мудак», но Гари наплевал на предчувствия; не спеша встал, потянулся, щелкнул вытяжкой и двинулся в сторону белого квадратика, сиротливо лежащего прямо посреди кухни. Такого заметного, что пройти мимо и не поднять его, было просто смерти подобно.  
Если бы можно было отмотать время назад, Гари бы лучше умер, чем взял в руки этот проклятый клочок бумаги.  
На котором красивым почерком было написано «Паула» и номер телефона.

Тишина убивала. Просто раздавливала на куски, разрывала барабанные перепонки и крошила грудную клетку, ломая пополам ребра. Гари сделал один неуверенный шаг назад и тут же врезался в стол, на котором угрожающе задребезжала расставленная посуда. Вытяжка гудела, край стола давил на поясницу, а Гари медленно умирал, роняя пепел с позабытой сигареты прямо на идеально чистый пол.  
То, что это был просто листок со сраным номером телефона, Гари осознать не мог, ведь для него этот клочок салфетки был катализатором, запущенным механизмом взрывного устройства. Невилл смотрел на свое отражение в стекле микроволновки и слушал, как трещит в голове. Думал о вещах, которые последнее время частенько забирались ему в голову и устраивали там настоящий бедлам, раскидывая привычные аккуратные стопки мыслей.  
Рано или поздно, все это кончится, если уже не начало медленно и мучительно сдыхать. Ведь Денис все равно уйдет. Чери, его единственная отдушина, его «совершенство», которое он искал и все никак не мог найти — ради него стоило придти на Месталью, заполучить в команду этого молодого перспективного полузащитника и заработать сердечный приступ в сорок лет, просто впервые поздоровавшись с ним.  
Стоило пьяным в стельку назвать другой адрес, не понимая, на кой-черт он едет посреди ночи к парню, которого он видел всего несколько раз, да и то на тренировке и перед матчем. Да, это определенно того стоило, потому что Денис почти не выказал никакого удивления, увидев за дверью вдрызг пьяного Гари Невилла, который даже членораздельно выражаться не мог, только таращил глаза, не веря, что у него хватило наглости на такой безобразный поступок. Денис смотрел на него и улыбался, а Гари навсегда запомнил тот момент, потому что именно стоя на пороге дома Черышева, он начал медленно разлагаться изнутри.  
Стоило после очередного проигранного матча трястись от страха, стоя в кабинете за надежно запертыми дверями, зная, что никто не придет — все боялись, даже Фил. Гари просто стоял в полной темноте и смотрел, как расходятся разочарованные болельщики. Он боялся выйти, боялся показаться на глаза гудящей и недовольной толпе, потому что ему было стыдно. Но когда приходил Денис, ни о каком стыде Гари не помнил. Он только умирал, обнимая широкую спину, глядя в доверчивые глаза. Обманчиво доверчивые глаза.  
Стоило, потому что за добрым взглядом Дениса пряталось что-то такое, от чего Гари иногда путал верх и низ, терял связь с внешним миром, погружаясь в этот проклятый омут, прикрытый поволокой улыбок и смеха. Денис смеялся, а Гари ждал, пока рванет у него в голове.  
Стоило придти на Месталью, потерять доверие, потерять себя. Сойти с ума от одиночества в огромной толпе, потому что ты не вернулся в Манчестер, а остался в Валенсии.  
Ведь Гари Невилл умер в пещере, полной летучих мышей.

— Ты чего не спишь? — послышался голос откуда-то из коридора. Гари не шелохнулся, некстати вспомнив прилипчивую песню, состоящую из строчек, идеально описывающих сегодняшний день — «Ты любил когда-нибудь кого-то так, что едва можешь дышать, когда вы рядом?».  
Мертвые дышать не могут, мать твою. Чертова бумажка.  
Гари с силой сжал кулак, комкая записку. Его лицо посерело, сморщилось, словно он разом прибавил себе пару десятков лет. Денис, до этого лениво почесывающий затылок, перестал зевать и напрягся.  
— Что у тебя с лицом? — осторожно спросил он. Невилл, стоящий прямо, словно при прослушивании гимна Юнайтед, ничего не ответил, только смотрел на Дениса пустыми потемневшими глазами. От этого тяжелого взгляда всегда хотелось спрятаться, но он мог достать тебя даже на Луне.  
— Со мной все в полном порядке, — в голосе звучал такой металл, что впору со страху выпрыгнуть в окно, поломав розовые кусты. Денис был готов пожертвовать ногами, лишь бы не чувствовать этот напряженный взгляд на себе. Эта весомость, сопровождавшая каждое движение Гари, всегда его напрягала.  
— Да? Ну ладно, — как можно беспечнее сказал Черышев, направляясь к холодильнику, игнорируя дрожь в коленях. И тут за спиной что-то громыхнуло.  
Денис обернулся, чтобы сказать, что Гари старый дурак и ведет себя, как школьник, но увидел только перевернутый стул и скомканную салфетку, которую он тут же узнал. Сначала Черышев растерялся, не зная, то ли бежать за Невиллом, то ли дать ему время остынуть. По хорошему нужно было спокойно сварить кофе и не лезть с разговорами, но…  
— Черт побери, Гари! — Черышев сердито затопал по коридору, заглядывая по пути во все комнаты. Гари обнаружился в гостиной возле раскрытого настежь окна. В руке — ставшая неизменной сигарета, лекарство от стресса. Денис уже начинал себя корить за что, что однажды, еще до того, как все накрепко завязалось между ними, заикнулся «А мне интересно было бы посмотреть, как вы курите…». Он-то посмотрел, да так, что в джинсах сразу стало тесно. А Гари теперь не может бросить.  
— Эй… — несмело позвал он, рассматривая напряженную спину Невилла. Он даже рубашку не надел, а раннее апрельское утро в Валенсии еще прохладное, — замерзнешь же, оденься.  
— Можешь согреть, если не противно, — мрачно произнес Гари, заставляя Дениса прерывисто вздохнуть, подавив желание врезать по башке этому манкунианскому придурку. Сколько можно…  
— Могу.  
В три шага преодолев расстояние до окна, Денис сразу же вплотную прижался к спине Гари, цепляясь руками за пояс его брюк. Странная, должно быть, картина: Гари в дорогущих черных джинсах с сигаретой в зубах, и Денис в одних трусах, весь покрытый мурашками, на ощупь похожий на апельсин. Он провел рукой по спутанным черным волосам, очертил пальцем ушную раковину, вызывая у Невилла вымученную улыбку.  
— Ну, чего ты?  
Гари выдохнул целое дымное облако, которое тут же утекло в окно, оставив после себя горьковатый привкус на языке Дениса. Черышев облизнулся, но ощущение во рту не пропало, будто это он только что курил. Наверное, сейчас бы это не помешало…  
— Дай мне попробовать, — попросил Денис, пытаясь заглянуть Гари в лицо. Невилл тут же пресек эти попытки и повернулся сам, железной рукой отстраняя Черышева от себя. Это покоробило, но тому пришлось отступить.  
— Сдурел? Тебе играть скоро, даже не думай.  
— Тогда давай сделаем по-другому, — Денис потянулся к чужим губам, внутренне готовясь к сопротивлению. Гари никогда так просто не сдавался, а эта чертова записка сильно его задела.  
Но Невилл почему-то не стал возражать, ответил на поцелуй, притянул Дениса к себе, скользя языком ему в рот. Поцелуй вышел словно крепкая сигарета — у Черышева тут же закружилась голова. Казалось, Гари был повсюду, в каждой клетке его тела, проникал в него, как яд, травил, выжигал все живое.  
Денису вдруг резко захотелось свежего воздуха, чтобы почувствовать, что он еще может дышать. Он разорвал поцелуй первым, отстранился, затравлено глядя на Гари, пугаясь не то его еще сильнее потемневшего взгляда, не то себя самого.

Что-то происходило. Уже давно, с того самого момента, как Гари вышел из кабинета Президента с пустыми глазами и сквозной дырой в груди, которую никто, кроме Дениса, был не в состоянии увидеть. Денис тогда стоял за какой-то колонной, смотрел, как Гари уходит из административного корпуса, низко опустив голову. За ним вроде бы бежал Фил, звал его, но Невилл-старший не реагировал.  
Денис знал, что нужно было догнать, поговорить, успокоить, убедить, но он не смог. Только смотрел на разрастающуюся дыру в теле лучшего защитника Манчестер Юнайтед, смотрел и никак не мог отвести взгляд. Было во всем этом стремительном падении что-то болезненно завораживающее, страшное и Денису незнакомое. Так смотрят на огромное чудовище в клетке, удивляются, боятся, но все равно смотрят.  
— Ты докуривай, — хрипло произнес Денис, загипнотизированно глядя на это диковинное существо по имени Гари, неотрывно смотрящее на него, — я пойду, кофе сварю.  
Гари проследил за удаляющейся фигурой Дениса, прощаясь с тем самым зыбким спокойствием навсегда, и вцепился свободной рукой в подоконник. Черт, правду говорят, что окно — символ боли*. Блядская привязчивая песня оказалась кругом права.  
Если он еще раз попытается уйти, то я привяжу его к постели и подожгу этот чертов дом.  
Гари выбросил недокуренную сигарету в окно и нетвердым шагом направился обратно на кухню.  
Под окном на едва зазеленевшей клумбе медленно тлела сигарета. По небу неслись грязно-серые облака, обещающие погоду под стать настроению, с мелким дождем и холодным ветром. А в чужом доме два человека, между которыми с каждой минутой увеличивалась пропасть, из последних сил делали вид, что ничего не происходит.

*Строчка из песни - Now you get to watch her leave out the window - дословно: "понятно, почему окно так называют". Слово "окно" созвучно слову "боль" (игра слов: pane – оконное стекло и pain - боль).


End file.
